


A toast to taste

by killing_kurare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha is used to other wine, but she's eager to try as many foreign tastes as possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	A toast to taste

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- wine

 

“I think I’ve never met a woman like you,” Daenerys says as she pours some wine into Asha’s glass.  
“Well, I can say the same about you,” the iron born answers and smiles meaningfully at Dany.  
“I dare say there is no other woman like me. Not anymore.”  
Asha senses the undertone of that statement, knowing very well what she means. But she didn’t come here to talk about the past; it would only spoil the mood. So to evade an answer she takes a sip of the wine and grimaces.  
Daenerys laughs softly. “Is the wine not to your liking?”  
“Oh no,” Asha mirrors the laugh. “I’m just used to other flavors. But I could learn to love the taste of something this sweet and strong,” she says suggestively.  
Daenerys catches her gaze and smiles, raising her glass. “Well then. Here’s to all the other … ‘flavors’ you’re going to experience during your stay.”  
Asha also raises her glass, more than satisfied with this toast.

 


End file.
